An OLED device includes a substrate, an anode, a hole-transporting layer made of an organic compound, an organic luminescent layer with suitable dopants, an organic electron-transporting layer, and a cathode. OLED devices are attractive because of their low driving voltage, high luminance, wide-angle viewing and capability for full-color flat emission displays. Tang et al. described this multilayer OLED device in their U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,769,292 and 4,885,211.
Physical vapor deposition in a vacuum environment is the principal way of depositing thin organic material films as used in small molecule OLED devices. Such methods are well known, for example, Barr in U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,789 and Tanabe et al. in EP 0 982 411. The organic materials used in the manufacture of OLED devices are often subject to degradation when maintained at or near the desired rate-dependent vaporization temperature for extended periods of time. Exposure of sensitive organic materials to higher temperatures can cause changes in the structure of the molecules and associated changes in material properties.
To overcome the thermal sensitivity of these materials, only small quantities of organic materials have been loaded in sources, and they are heated as little as possible. In this manner, the material is consumed before it has reached the temperature exposure threshold to cause significant degradation. The limitations with this practice are that the available vaporization rate is very low due to the limitation on heater temperature, and the operation time of the source is very short due to the small quantity of material present in the source. The low deposition rate and frequent source recharging place substantial limitations on the throughput of OLED manufacturing facilities.
A secondary consequence of heating the entire organic material charge to roughly the same temperature is that it is impractical to mix additional organic materials, such as dopants, with a host material unless the vaporization behavior and vapor pressure of the dopant is very close to that of the host material. This is generally not the case and, as a result, prior art devices frequently require the use of separate sources to co-deposit host and dopant materials.
The organic materials used in OLED devices have a highly non-linear vaporization rate dependence on source temperature. A small change in source temperature leads to a very large change in vaporization rate. Despite this, prior art devices employ source temperature as the only way to control vaporization rate. To achieve good temperature control, prior art deposition sources typically utilize heating structures whose solid volume is much larger than the organic charge volume, composed of high thermal-conductivity materials that are well insulated. The high thermal conductivity insures good temperature uniformity through the structure, and the large thermal mass helps to maintain the temperature within a critically small range by reducing temperature fluctuations. These measures have the desired effect on steady-state vaporization rate stability but have a detrimental effect at start-up. It is common that these devices must operate for many hours at start-up before steady-state thermal equilibrium and hence a steady vaporization rate is achieved.
A further limitation of prior art sources is that the geometry of the vapor manifold changes as the organic material charge is consumed. This change requires that the heater temperature change to maintain a constant vaporization rate, and it is observed that the plume shape of the vapor exiting the orifices changes as a function of the organic material thickness and distribution in the source.